Those Who Care
by CJS51703
Summary: "Do you ever feel like even though you have everything, it's as if you have nothing?"


*****Hello, everyone! This is my ninetieth story and that makes me feel surprisingly accomplished. Maybe I'll reach one hundred soon! Anyways, this does mention child abuse and suicide in a sentence and one sentence alone. It wasn't worth a T rating for a singular sentence. That aside, Juandissimo and Remy belong to Butch Hartman, and let's roll!**

Remy came up from the brief moments that his parents spent with him, shutting his door behind him. He sat down on his bed so that his back was against the wall. "Juandissimo?" he asked.

A purple turtle admiring himself with a small mirror in his container looked away from his reflection. "Yes?" he asked.

"Do you ever feel like even thought you have everything, it's as if you have nothing?" Remy asked.

The purple turtle poofed into his fairy form, showing Juandissimo. He floated over to his godchild. "I... do not follow," he said.

Remy sighed. "I have money to spare and more after that. My house is luxurious and our maids and butlers will wait on me hand and foot. And yet, there's one thing the magic of money or even your magic can't get me. And it's the thing I want the most," he elaborated.

"And that would be?" Juandissimo asked, poofing up a hand mirror for himself at the moment. But he nearly dropped it at the words that followed.

"The love of my parents."

Remy looked down, drawing his knees into his chest. "I would rather have parents who care over ones who can't even remember my name. It's four letters!" he cried. A tear slid down his cheek. "Why would they have a son if they wouldn't care about him?"

Juandissimo felt those words hit close to home. He sat down on the bed. "_Mi amigo, _I know how you are feeling," he said.

Remy wiped at his bleary eyes and sniffled. "How so?" he asked.

Juandissimo never would've assumed that he'd have to get into this. But, he had to. "_El casa _was crowded growing up. I came from a family of seven children-however, they were all girls. And I was the youngest of the Magnificos. _Mi padre _had the strangest sense of thinking; do not hit your daughters, hit your son, and sleep around with so many ladies that it drives your wife to suicide!" he explained, losing his sense of cool at the last part.

Remy was a bit surprised by the ending outburst. "How does this relate to my feelings, again?" he asked.

"I can tell that you are trying to be enough for your parents, just as I tried to be enough for my father. And I felt like no one in this world or Fairy World cared about me," Juandissimo elaborated.

"But didn't you tell me that once upon a time, you and Turner's godmother were an item?" Remy recalled.

"_Si. _When I met _mi amor _Wanda, she loved me for more than my sexy body. So when she broke up with me to go to Cosmo, it crushed me. Because the only love I had really received and felt, which was no one-night fling, was out of my life. All for a more whose IQ rivals his shoe size. But I have found a brand of acceptance that makes _mi corazon _just as warm," Juandissimo explained.

Remy raised an eyebrow. "And where's that coming from?" he asked.

"As mushy as it sounds, that would be getting to be with you," Juandissimo said.

Remy opened his mouth to reply, but shut it when he realized that he had nothing to say from shock. The words sunk in for a moment. All in all, Juandissimo had been far more than a godparent, in Remy's eyes. He had been a true friend. He was the one the eleven-year-old had fun with, the one who tucked him into bed at night, and actually _listened _to him.

Juandissimo was Remy's only true family, when it came down to it.

"In the past two years you've been my godparents, you've shown me more family than my parents ever could. Or more than they could pay people to show me," Remy said.

"That is what I am here for, no?" Juandissimo asked.

A smile spread across Remy's face before he hugged the Latino fairy. Juandissimo was shocked at first; he was rarely given hugs. But he hugged back, knowing the Remy rarely received them either.

They were different in a plentiful amount of ways, yes. But they knew, then and there, that the one thing they had in common could be fixed by the other.

And they sure as all get-out were glad for that.

*****And here's to hoping that I wrote Juandissimo and Remy correctly. I just wanted to write a little bonding fic between them. And as for Remy saying two years... eh, that was just a probable guess. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
